Starkid Love
by RainbowLuvsYou
Summary: It started as a normal night...Going to see Deathly Hallows Part 2 with my best friend...But it ended with me and Joe Walker.   Summary sucks. Story is better. or so I hope.    NOT A FULL CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello...I'm Jillian...this is my first story on Fanfiction, even though I've had this account for YEARS. x) **

**Basically this story is about the Starkids and My friend, Ashley, and I. :) I may have stretched our ages a bit...but hey... What can you do when you're 14? :P Haha. **

**This is NOT A FINISHED CHAPTER. I'm only uploading this for a little feedback if possible. :) I might continue this...but then again...I might not!**

**Like I said...**

**THIS IS NOT FINISHED. I just need to know if it is any good at all...:3 **

* * *

><p>I smiled as I hummed "Gotta Get Back to Hogwarts" from A Very Potter Musical, after hearing Ashley join in my smile widened. I tightened my green and silver tie and adjusted my blonde wig. Soon we both got to our favorite part and struck poses singing...<p>

"GOTTA GET BACK TO HOGWARTS! GOTTA GET BACK TO SCHOOL!" Soon we burst into giggles and high fived each other.

"Girls! It's almost 12! If we want to make it...We have to leave now!" We heard my mom yell from downstairs.

"COMING!" We yelled back. Grinning I grabbed my wand, shoes and money. When I turned to Ashley she looked uncomfortable in my extremely high heeled army style boots. I sighed.

"Plan B?" I suggested. Ashley nodded and ran to the bathroom to change."Please hurry Ashley...It's already 11:45...We gotsta goooo." The door opened and there stood Ashley in a purple cloak, fake white beard and a large pointy hat.

"I make this work! I could live the rest of my life with this marvolous beard..." She said dramatically stroking it. I grabbed her arm and practically dragged her down the stairs and out to the car. My mom got in the front and started it. Me and ashley were both 17...but we never really bothered with getting our licenses. If we needed to go somewhere we usually just walked or rode our bikes...but this, this was different, we needed to arrive in style.  
>In the sate of Michigan, this is one of the most exciting things to happen...Well in my oppinion. Oh! You still don't know what I'm talking about...It's the premiere of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows: Part 2! When my mom stopped in front of the theater Ashley and I leaped out of the car and as I looked around I saw large line consisting of hundreds of people in different costumes ranging from Harry to Professer Quirell. I raised an eyebrow when I saw the group of people all wearing trenchcoats and hats at the end of the line. When I showed Ashley she only shrugged and walked over. I followed her still wondering about the group that was now in front of us.<p>

"My favorite character from the movies was definately Dumbledore...Yeah...I mean it's a pretty obvious choice...He's totally awesome..." I heard one of the trenchers say to the rest of their group. I scoffed, getting into character.

"DUMBLEDORE? HA! What an old coot...He's nothing like Rumbleroar..." I said with a fake Brittish accent like the Draco from AVPM. I giggled silently as their group quietly started talking again. I looked at Ashley who was leaning over and clutching her stomach in laughter. A few seconds later...I butted in again, continuing my quote. "Rumbleroar is the headmaster of Pigfarts...He's a LION, who can TALK." I raised my eyebrow and left my mouth open to add effect.

"She's pretty good...Not as good as the originial but you know...good." I heard someone say within the group. All the trenchers chuckled. Ashley and I laughed aswell. Soon we all started talking and joking around. Strangely I thought they all sounded familiar, but I shrugged it off. Soon the doors opened and everyone piled into the theater, Ashley and I sat with the trenchers whose names we still hadn't learned...After about twenty minutes of no previews or anything a man came over the loudspeaker.

"Hello everyone. My name's Mike and I'm the manager of this fine establishiment...And I'm sorry to say this but...we won't be able to show the movie until 2:30AM. We apologize for the inconvenience." A loud groan came from the whole theater. After a while of just sitting around talking to the trenchers I stood up.

"You know what...I'm gonna go do...something entertaining. Anyone wanna join me?" I asked Ashley and the trenchers. Ashley ducked down and only one of the trenchers stood up. I sighed dramatically, "...I guess you'll do..." I said smiling. We walked down to the front of the theater and stood center stage. I leaned over to the trencher to ask a question but he beat me too it.

"What's your favorite 'A Very Potter Musical' song?" He whispered to me. I grinned and put my back to his even though he was quite a bit taller than me, and by quite a bit I mean like...a foot..

"Well I always liked...'Different As Can Be'...and by that I mean Voldie was smokin'!" I laughed at the end of my sentence and so did he.

"Alrighty then. You start whenever you feel like it." He said in a raspier, more Voldemort like voice.

"Here we go- You won't sleep on your tummy!" I sang with as much power I could muster.

"You won't sleep on your back." He sang perfectly. I grinned as he swayed with me seeing as I was still leaning on his back.

"We're quite a kooky couple...you'll agree." We sang in a surprisingly good harmony. I looked around at the people who were now staring with interest and smiled.

"We share some hands and fingers..." I sang.

"And yet the feeling lingers..." He sang.

"We're just about as different as anyone can be!" We sang in another great harmony.

Soon we were at the end of the song and everyone waited in anticipation as we spun in a circle still facing each others backs.

"And Jane Austin Novels!" I held out the note while trenchy sang,

"And goblins, and werewolves, a fleet of dementors,and giants, and thestrals, and all my Death Eaters!"

"When I rule the world!" As we sang the last note together trenchy grabbed my hand and pulled me infront of him and dipped me down low enough that my wig fell off along with his hat. I gasped. Oh. My. God. I just sang 'Different as Can Be' with Joe Walker. THE Joe Walker. Oh jeez. I'm gonna faint. This is it. I'm gonna make a fool of myself and faint. Thoughts like this ran through my head until Joe lifted me back up smiling the entire time.

"O-...y-you...oh my- I...just...I sang with YOU! Oh my god. I must suck. I mean...compared to you! I need a drink." I turned around and ran back to mine and Ashley's seats. When I sat down her mouth was gaping.

"Oh my Jeezus. Guess who I just had a conversation with! JOEY RICHTER AND JIM POVOLO!" She whisper yelled. My mouth opened with an audiable 'POP'.

"W-well...guess who I just sang with...J-Joe Walker." I sighed and sank into my seat with a blush covering my cheeks. I had said that his character was 'smokin'. I mentally kicked myself. Soon Joe came back to his seat...which was next to mine.

"Hey, you left your wig down there, I grabbed it for you..." he said with his smile still lingering. I blushed a little more and reached for it, but as soon as my fingertips touched it he pulled it behind his back. "Better yeeeet. I better keep this so that you have a reason to keep talking to me..." He said smirking. I looked at him almost unbelieveingly. In my head one thought kept running through 'OH MY GOD JOE WALKER IS FLIRTING WITH ME!' After a second someone leaned over Joe and stuck a hand in my face.

"I'm Joey Richter! What's your nammmmeeee?" He drawled out in some weird fake accent. I laughed and looked at him.

"Obviously your Joey Richter! My name is Collier...Jillian Collier." I said holding up my hands in a gun shape.

* * *

><p><strong>I've said it twice but I'll say it again. NOT A FULL CHAPTER. :| <strong>

**Sorry if there are any mistakes...I typed this on my laptop and its keys are really small so... :3**

**Reviews would be magical3 :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey readers!

I know it has been a VERY long time since I've updated but I am slowly working through writers block right now. Currently I am in the process of writing about 11 stories, most of which will never see the light of day, haha. Among those eleven stories is this one and I promise that I am working on it. In the meantime, I was wondering if anyone would like to read one of my other stories...  
>Stories I have that I am willing to post-<br>5 Doctor Who stories.(Not named.)  
>'The Day My Life Went To Hell.'(Torchwood)<br>'It's Official, I'm at Vid-Con!'(Chameleon Circuit)  
>'All Because Of Wal-Mart.'(House Of Night)<p>

By the way, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS. I ABSOLUTELY DID NOT THINK PEOPLE WOULD LIKE THIS. YOU HAVE PROVEN ME WRONG. I love all of you. SO MUCH. 


End file.
